officialmccpfandomcom-20200214-history
Posting Games
Posting Games, is a zone in the Just For Fun category that was introduced to the Miniclip Club Penguin Forums community shortly after it's creation in March of 2007. History Early Issues Early on in that year, it quickly became a free-range forum, in which the majority of users started topics from anything to forumer "weddings" to popularity contests which soon set the forum's reputation synonymous with a so called "Spam" message board. This ultimately led to it's closing for some number of months until it was reopened in October of the same year. Official Response Now known as Posting Games II (Judgement Day), the subforum undergoes precautions to ensure that it's usage will no longer be nonsensical and incoherant, but still an enjoyable place to be. These measures would include: 1. The only people allowed to make threads in the section would be those of the forum authority, (Moderators/ Administrators). : Unofficial Note: In the past regular users' threads have been move from another forum to posting games, they didn't start the thread in Posting Games II, but are still the thread author. 2. Post count is not tallied, so therefore, had anyone wished to go all out in Posting Games to reach an insane amount of posts made, and thus gain a new rank or two; it wouldn't happen, although they'd still be shown under the "Find more posts by *name*" section of their profile. Although the previously stated restrictions limit what people can do in the forum, the staff is still open to ideas as regular members can leave suggestions for threads to be made that follow the structure of interaction between users such as "Rate the ___ of the person above you", and "Add a sentence to the story". With all the fun to be had, Posting Games has earned an exceptional amount of interest from the forum users and has since gained a large amount of popularity that one can not shake a stick at. Later issues Despite this new policy not all threads were successes, though things went smoothly overall. Two specific examples being: Name That Tune TnT's "Name That Tune" thread never really took off, the rules were't particularly robust and nobody played properly past the first few pages. So TnT annoyed closed the relatively inactive thread four months later. post itt and be banned for a day As a joke Dracophile created a thread in which anybody could post and receive a joke Ban for a day. Joke bans like this, as always, had no effect on any future infractions or Bans. This ban took specific advantage of the now defunct Ban List as Dracophile would write a goofy reason for the user's ban, for example "Stop doing the macarena!". Not even staff members were invulnerable to this and were banned as well. There was a time limit on when a poster could be banned that was not well communicated as a result several people posted multiple times in the thread against Dracophile's wishes. Soon the the thread was thread-jacked to be about waffles, before the discussion shifted to whether or not Dracophile would still ban anyone. He would not. After expressing his disgust Dracophile closed the thread, but not before TnT's alt snuck in another post. Pinned Threads *[http://penguinforum.miniclip.com/showthread.php?s=5accaa8f687c5c9e7ecebea378d522f9&t=30596 Posting Games II: Forum Rules] *Thread Suggestions *Penguin Chat V4